Vehicles can include a dash panel or bulkhead that separates a passenger compartment from an engine compartment. A steering shaft passes through a hole in the dash panel such that a portion of the steering shaft is disposed in the passenger compartment and another portion of the steering shaft is disposed in the engine compartment. A steering wheel is attached to the steering shaft and disposed in the passenger compartment to allow a user to steer the vehicle. A seal is disposed about the steering shaft to minimize fluid communication between the passenger compartment and the engine compartment via the hole in the dash panel.